


【威冲】Bad Romance

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: 情人节快乐复健作abo私设有
Relationships: Kamui/Okita Sougo, 威冲 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【威冲】Bad Romance

（一）  
冲田总悟不喜欢下雨天。  
懒散地躺在廊下，耳边淅淅沥沥的雨声逐渐变得聒噪，零星浮现的睡意正随着不断敲打屋檐的雨滴而缥缈起来，覆在脸上的眼罩已经失去了它该发挥的作用，此时此刻更像个滑稽的装饰品。  
总悟翻了个身，似乎扯到了耳机线，原本断断续续的落语也戛然而止。  
一番队除了自己都出紧急任务去了，总悟担心现场的情况。  
胸口发闷，是刚才被土方气得，把总悟强行反锁在房间里，还没收了菊一文字，一副我都是为了你好的苦口婆心的模样，让总悟恨得牙痒痒。  
抑制剂会让身体机能暂时退化，影响战斗，但总悟并不认为自己没有能力扛过去。  
在小瞧谁呢，土方混蛋。

像老天爷开的一个无聊玩笑，谁也不会想到真选组最天赋异禀的剑术奇才会分化为社会地位最低的Omega。  
柔弱，珍稀，强大Alpha的附庸。  
这是世人对Omega的定义。  
总悟突然感到好笑，他理应感恩近藤和土方对自己身份的竭力隐瞒，甚至从黑市搞来了价格高昂的违禁品抑制剂来遮掩信息素的气味，避免每月本该到来的发情期。  
发情期，听听，和动物一样。  
Omega何尝不是被达官显贵圈养的动物？  
或许待遇要好一点，那么是宠物？  
意识如同泡在温吞的水里，浮浮沉沉，混沌不堪。  
雨什么时候才能停呢？  
药效渐渐显现出来，埋在锁骨下的腺体正被烧灼感折磨得隐隐作痛。  
总悟试图回想一些愉快的记忆，不管是用来催眠也好，逃避现实也罢。  
他好像做梦了，梦里的自己半跪在地上，被橘发蓝眸的少年钳住腰身大力侵犯，火热的性器堪比巨大而可怖的刑具，在泥泞得不成样子的湿软后穴里不知疲倦地冲撞，而自己非但没有挣扎，反而如荡妇般扭动着泛着薄红的赤裸身体，动情地喊着他的名字。  
神威，神威。

醒来时已经深夜，雨停了，耳畔只剩嗡嗡的蝉鸣。  
头还痛着，嘴巴里干涩得发苦，总悟试着起身，发现内裤中央湿了一块，一阵羞窘过后只剩无处发泄的怒火。  
他有好几个月没见到神威了，现在却因一场荒谬的春梦而想念起来。  
这他妈算什么啊。

（二）  
由齐藤终临时接管的一番队大获全胜，载誉而归，幕府对这次涉及攘夷志士的大型毒品走私案很是重视，并邀请真选组全体参加庆贺伟大的德川庆庆将军六十岁大寿的宴席，以示嘉奖。  
总悟不习惯这种场合，本想称病拒绝，土方知道他还在赌气，于是把做思想工作的重任交给了近藤。  
“那个，总悟啊。”面对总悟把自己整个儿藏进卷成寿司状棉被里的幼稚行为，近藤费了半天功夫才耐心地把人掏出来，脸上依旧带着温和的笑：“你是一番队队长，这种重要的场合还是要出席的。”总悟气鼓鼓地翻了个身，语气颓然：“这次任务完全是终哥的功劳吧。”  
果然还在纠结这件事啊。  
近藤向身后倚墙抽烟的土方投去求助的目光，土方叹了口气，用眼神示意近藤“连你都说不动他我就更不可能了”。  
“好吧，既然你不愿意，我们也不逼你。”近藤把给总悟准备的和服叠放整齐，摆在他枕边，然后起身离开。  
在阖上纸门之前，总悟听到土方用平淡的语气阐述道：“听说雷枪也会来。”  
“……关我什么事。”  
土方隐约能猜到总悟和神威之间的那点破事，但他不想插手，总悟早就不是小孩子了，做事也懂得分寸，自己是不是也应该在他身上少费点心思呢？也许有些重要的决定，还是本人亲自抉择比较好。  
即将燃尽的烟蒂被土方摁灭，只剩零星火光在盈盈闪烁，摊在办公桌前的一堆案件相关的文件让土方头疼起来，代号“荼靡”的缉毒行动根本没有表面那么风光，逮捕起来的攘夷志士多数还未进审讯室便咬舌自尽，案件侦查进展一度陷入停滞，犯罪集团背后的真正领导者也不得而知。幕府的反应却出奇的反常，不仅下令将真选组对此案件的掌管权全权交给见回组，还要在内部召开庆功宴庆祝真选组一众将士的凯旋，实属蹊跷。  
庆功宴？  
只怕别成了鸿门宴才好。

（三）  
【4月15日，天气晴。  
团长这几天的心情看起来不错，饭量比往常多出好几盆米饭，进练功房的次数也愈加频繁，虽然被抓去陪练的兄弟们已经叫苦不迭了。  
从克鲁斯星球拍卖市场花重金买来的新型战斗机甲一直被团长扔在仓库生灰，真是浪费，上次有个不长眼的部下私自碰了驾驶舱就被团长卸掉了一条胳膊，看来团长其实对它宝贝得很，有传言说这可能是给相好准备的礼物。  
放屁，团长这种恶劣的性格和恐怖的食量怎么会有相好啊！  
不过那个穿制服的地球小鬼似乎还挺合团长心意的，这大概就是抖s之间的吸引力吧。】

“阿伏兔，你现在有空吗？”不打一声招呼就推门而入的神威正擦着额头的汗珠，语气轻快得像丝毫没有不应该擅自闯进别人房间的自觉。  
慌忙收起日记本的阿伏兔暗自抹掉冷汗，扯着嘴角答道：“有的，有的。”  
“陪我来打拳呀！”多亏了神威的粗神经和此刻对肉搏虐菜的热情，免于一劫的阿伏兔终于松了口气，本该对即将到来的写作“陪练”读作“沙袋”的悲催命运的恐惧似乎也随之消散了几分。

“阿伏兔你说，明天警察先生会出现吗？”神威如星河般幽深蔚蓝的双眸闪烁着兴奋异常的快意，出拳却毫不怠慢，招招疾风般袭向阿伏兔的各处要害。陷入被动劣势的阿伏兔神经紧绷不敢有一点松懈，一边闪避着后退一边寻找神威攻击的间隙进行反击，还要费心思应付神威的问话：“那个栗色头发的Beta小鬼吗？应该会吧。”  
“他可不只是那么简单哦。”神威高深莫测地笑了笑，并不认同阿伏兔对冲田总悟的定义。阿伏兔摇摇头表示理解不能，腾空跃起躲过神威强劲的一记飞踢，他承认自己是岁数大了些，不仅体会不了青春期悸动的少男心，还深刻感受到了“岁月不饶人”这句老话的真谛——他后腰的旧伤又犯了。突如其来的刺痛让阿伏兔在落地时因重心不稳而踉跄了一下，将破绽完全地暴露出来，即将发起下一波猛攻的神威已经在电光火石之间出现在眼前，阿伏兔条件反射地抬起尚还完好的右臂抵挡，想象中的剧痛和鲜血喷溅的场景却并未出现，神威的拳锋在距离自己不足一尺时停下了，少年的橘色发辫因刚才的激烈打斗而有些散乱，他拍了拍阿伏兔的肩膀，咧嘴笑道：“今天就到这里吧，辛苦啦！”  
阿伏兔还没从自家团长破天荒的开恩里回过神，神威已经拾起一旁的练功服往浴室去了，像是突然想起了什么重要的事情，神威回头向阿伏兔叮嘱道：“明天我如果突然消失的话不要来找我哦～”

（四）  
灰红的火焰仍在烈烈燃烧着，飞船上一片断垣残壁的破败景象，再来一个炮弹就能让它从高空坠落到深海里去了吧，神威吸了吸鼻子，能闻到血和硝烟的味道。  
他在一块巨大的外壁残骸下找到了冲田总悟。  
整个人都浸透在血泊里，脑袋低垂着，奄奄一息，像是死了，连神威最中意的猩红色眼珠都失去了本来的光芒。  
神威毫不怜惜的抓住总悟的头发迫使他痛苦地抬起脸，菊一文字锋利的刀刃却已经在不经意间抵住了神威颈间的动脉处。  
即使遍体鳞伤也充满着如此决绝的杀意……吗？  
“这样才对嘛。”神威满意地笑了。  
“喂，恶徒……”  
“神威，我叫神威哦。”  
身为Alpha所爆发出的信息素带着强大的压迫感将身下人牢牢锁在其中，神威迎着雪亮的刀尖，在总悟微微瞪大的瞳孔注视下，吻住了他苍白的唇瓣。  
真选组的援兵快到了。  
神威恋恋不舍地放开总悟，无谓地摸了摸脖子上的一道血痕，将掉落在一旁的剑归还给它的主人：“我很期待下一次见面哦，警察先生。”

下一次，你就逃不掉了。

tbc.


End file.
